Conjuagation reactions involving the amine functional group is under investigation. The respective enzymes being purified and characterized are concerned with methylation and with sulfation. Methylation involves S-adenosylmethionine as methyl donor with three enzymes from rabbit liver that can serve as N-methyltransferases. Substrates include aryl as well as alkylamines. Sulfation of amino groups, catalyzed by enzymes from guinea pig liver, is being investigated with phosphoadenosylphosphosulfate or donor and a variety of alkyl and aryl amines, including a secondary amine, as acceptor.